


DME (Drink Me Elixir) Escapades

by kavalai



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Naked Female Clothed Male, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavalai/pseuds/kavalai
Summary: Sometimes you should read the fine print on the label before you ingest things. Or read the label at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The only mention of Lost in this Original work is a reference to the Dharma Initiative, it isn't based on that fandom at all.

Janice poured the last of the dark blue formula into the remaining labeled beaker, capped the lid and placed it into the cooler for safe keeping.

"Finally!" She punched her fists in the air over her head in a mock victory. 

Jeff entered the lab, gazing at her oddly as he set his materials on the counter. 

"What are you so excited about?" He asked her.

"Oh, sorry!" She spun around on her heels, and promptly slipped. "I---"

"Careful!" He caught her under the arms before she crashed to the floor. She sighed with relief.

"Sorry, Jeff. I didn't realize anyone else was here."

"Well it's a good thing I was, or you'd be on the floor."

He set her upright and she smiled at him timidly.

"I was just excited to be getting out of here for the weekend. I just finished bottling up the latest batch of DME's."

DME - short for Drink Me Elixir, was the lab's number one seller. Want to lose your inhibitions for a night without consuming alcohol? There was an elixir for that. Need someone to tell the truth no matter what was asked? Truth serum was their first successful mass production. This latest rendition was still in beta testing, but it went further than anything they'd made so far. It shrank you down to miniature doll size. 

"Ah. Well," He smiled back, "I know creating each batch is time consuming. Enjoy your weekend. I'll start working on the beta testing." 

"I'm sorry they are making you work this weekend."

He shrugged, turning towards his clipboard and notebook. "It's not like I have anything better to do, anyway."

She paused in the doorway. "Thanks again, for the quick save."

He waved her off without looking up from his clipboard. "Anytime."

\-------

"Janice! Janice! Can I borrow your laptop? Mine is on the fritz again and I HAVE turn in these pages to Professor Emerson, or he'll skin me alive and send me to Dante's Inferno."

Kristin was majoring in Fashion Merchandising at FIDM, and her final thesis project was on "Dolls That Shred" or more accurately, women skiers, rock stars and hairstylists, all decked out in her original designs. She already had ideas for the entire look book she planned to create. But Professor Emerson wanted a detailed outline before he would approve anything, and she had to get it to him by Tuesday at the latest.

Janice called from her walk-in closet, 

"What? Come in here, I'm picking out clothes for my trip to Santa Barbara. I'm supposed to leave with Liz in half an hour and I'm not even finished packing! Help!"

Kristin made her way into her big sister's walk-in closet, looking at her neatly organized clothes. Arranged in order by color and season, the closet was a neat freak's dream. Janice was the genius of the family, but Kristin often wondered if on the flip side, that genius sometimes led to obsessive-compulsive behavior.

Kristin began, "If I pack your bag in less than 20 minutes can I borrow your laptop this weekend? I'm desperate."

"I left it at work." 

Janice frowned. After a moment's consideration though, she turned her frown upside down, grinning. 

"Actually. If you can pack my bag before Liz gets here, I'll let you borrow my ID and laptop. You just have to pick it up at the lab."

"Seriously? You're a lifesaver." 

Kristin breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Okay, now get out of here. I have to pack for you." 

She shooed her sister out so she could get down to business.

Liz beeped the horn, glancing at the clock as she shouted out her open window, "Janice! Let's go girl!" 

The front door swung open and Janice bounced out, tossing her bag through the open back window as she climbed in the front passenger seat. 

"Santa Barbara, here we come!"

"Yes!" Liz gave her a high five. 

"How did you get ready so quick? I thought for sure we'd be half an hour late, waiting on you."

"Kristin saved me." 

Janice glanced back at the open front door, where Kristin stood waving goodbye. 

"She can put together a weekend bag faster than anyone I know."

"Have fun!" Kristin yelled, "... And thank you!"

Janice stuck her head out the window as Liz pulled away, 

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING IN THE LAB!!" 

Kristin rolled her eyes, closing the front door behind her. 

"Like I care what you and The Dharma Initiative are cooking up."

\------

The floor to ceiling sliding glass door opened easily when Kristin touched her sister's ID Badge to the scanner. Kristin breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted her sister's laptop on a nearby desk station. It was easy to know it was Janice's because it had a monogrammed cover with her initials on it.

Glancing around the empty lab, she walked cautiously to the desk station. She felt like a bull in a china shop. Even though she wasn't standing next to anything that could break, the place was so bright, quiet and .. clinical. She felt like she was contaminating the space just by standing in it. 

There was a clipboard and a notebook on the other side of the desk station, and a bottle of blue elixir with the popular DRINK ME label in typical fancy cursive scrawled across it. Kristin picked it up, looking at it curiously. Janice had mentioned working on a new formula that would speed up your productive capabilities. This was only supposed to be distributed to the elite once it was completed - high ranking officials and whatnot, before being approved for mass production. Think of all the work she could get done! She might finish her outline and a good portion of the lookbook. Wouldn't that shock the snarky look off Professor Emerson's perpetually scowling face?

Setting her messenger bag down on the desk next to the laptop, she picked up the elixir and popped the cap, downing it in one gulp.

"Huh." 

She glanced at the now empty bottle she had placed on the counter. 

"It tastes like blueberry juice."

One minute she was looking at the counter and the next minute she was swathed in darkness. What the hell? She looked around, but everything had suddenly gone black. Did the power go out? No. She was .. where was she? She stumbled around awkwardly, her hands tracing the soft material that surrounded her. It felt like.. cotton fabric. Her dress? What the fuck was happening? She saw a beam of light out of the corner of her eye and headed towards it. The closer she got, the brighter the light became. She felt like she was back in fifth grade gym class, playing that horrible parachute game. She didn't want to play it then and she didn't want to play it now. Pushing impatiently at the cotton, she expanded one of her shirt sleeves, standing in it as if in an open doorway. Her eyes widened like saucers as she looked around from the floor of the laboratory. Given her height proximity to the nearby desk table leg, she guessed that she was the size of one of her Picco Neemo dolls, about 23.5 centimeters. And she was... naked. She yelped, grabbing the sleeve of her green dress for cover. How the hell was she going to get out of this?

Jeff re-entered the lab, taking a hearty bite of his apple. He stopped abruptly when he saw the puddle of.. clothes, by the desk station. Women's clothes?

"What the fuck?" 

He began looking around the empty lab. 

"Janice? Did you.. come back for something?"

"HEY. HEY!" 

He heard a squeaky voice but no one was in here. He was beginning to think Janice had bugged the room and was playing an elaborate prank, when,

"DOWN HERE, YOU IDIOT."

He looked down at the pile of clothes and saw a hand waving at him from one of the shirt sleeves.

"What the f---"

"HELP."

"Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?"

Kristin closed her eyes briefly, willing her erratic heartbeat to slow down as she took a few deep breaths. Okay. Someone had found her. And he was probably one of Janice's coworkers, so he could help her get back to normal. In a few minutes, everything would be fine.

"I'm Kristin, Janice's sister," she explained. "I just came by to get her laptop and--"

"And you decided to sample the merchandise?"

"Well if I said no, you'd know I was lying, right?"

"Indubitably."

"Look um. I would love to continue this conversation, and more importantly, figure out how to return me to my normal height, but it's a bit distracting when I'm naked." 

She clung to the green fabric of her dress sleeve like the world's biggest towel. 

"Can you, uh. Can you reach in my bag and get my Picco Neemo doll? It's in the front zipper pocket."

"You're what?" 

Jeff looked down at her, lost.

"My doll. It's in the front pocket of my messenger bag."

He stepped awkwardly towards the messenger bag, removing a small brunette doll from the front pocket and placing his apple on the desk next to it.

"I can use her clothes. Can you put it down, and turn around? Please?"

He looked from the doll to the girl, placing it down on the floor near her and turning around, slowly. 

"You just carry that around with you?"

"Yes," 

She replied as she stepped out onto the cold tile floor, reaching nimbly for the blush pink camisole dress, white stockings and little Mary Jane shoes. 

"I use them as inspiration for my clothing designs, but this definitely gives me a mental note to myself to create less skimpy outfits." 

She grumbled as she put on the left shoe, which was a little tight, 

"Okay. You can look now. Thank you."

Jeff turned back around to face her. 

"I'm Jeffrey by the way. Everyone calls me Jeff. Look.. This would be easier if we.. I mean if I didn't literally have to look down on you. Would you mind if I gave you a lift up?"

"Okay." Kristin replied, somewhat hesitantly.

He knelt down, cupping his hands together. she sat down in his palms and he hoisted her up to the desk station, placing her down next to her bag.

"There." 

"Thank you."

He sat down in the chair in front of the desk and looked at her with a bemused expression. 

"Now, I know you were looking for me to give you an answer as to how to.. well, set things right, as it were."

"I just want to be back to normal."

"And you will. Most assuredly."

"Great, so just give me the antidote and I'll be out of your hair."

"That's the thing, you see. What you drank was an elixir still in the beta phase. It will wear off, but we don't have an instant fix at the moment."

"So ... I'm stuck like this?"

"Not permanently, no."

"For how long?"

"Just about ten hours or so."

"TEN HOURS?" 

Her screech was very high and even though she was small, he flinched slightly at the pitch. 

"Yes. But then you'll return to normal, no problem."

"You're saying I'm stuck like this... until tomorrow morning."

"Essentially."

"Do you always talk like that?"

"Talk like what?"

"Like an English professor from Sussex."

"I... I suppose I do, yes."

She studied him for a brief moment. 

"But you aren't English."

"No. I'm from Boston, actually."

"So you're just a prig, then."

He laughed heartily. She continued to study him. He had on dark brown Prada loafers, matching trousers and a simple white collared shirt, open at the neck. He shrugged out of his lab coat, placing it on top of his clipboard and notebook on the other side of the desk.

"You're laughing?" she couldn't figure this guy out.

"Only because you aren't the first person to think so. But I don't view myself that way."

She sat down on the laptop crossing her feet at the ankles.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that, about calling you a prig. I don't even know you."

"I can understand why you might be a little.. on edge, at the moment. What I'm curious to know is, what compelled you to drink the elixir in the first place?"

"Janice was talking about a new formula she was working on, that would speed up your productive capabilities. Kind-of like an Adderall without all the negative side effects? And I have this really important thesis outline to finish by Tuesday.."

Her voice tapered off, and she shrugged sheepishly.

"We haven't made that formula yet. It's still in the creative stages. She, and the team, including myself, are going to start working on it.." He paused for emphasis, ".. NEXT week."

Kristin groaned. She really needed to start listening better when her sister talked about her job. Jeff fought the urge to laugh again.


	2. Chapter 2

"So... can I help with your research?"

Kristin trailed off, not sure what else to say. What was she supposed to do for ten hours? Stare at the wall?

"You are helping, actually. I was gone for less than five minutes. How much time took place, approximately, between the time you ingested the potion and the time you.."

"Shrank?"

"I was going to say transformed into a miniature mannequin, but yes." 

"Are you always this polite?"

"Sorry, I'll work on it."

"About 30 seconds or so. Definitely not a full minute."

"You drank it all? How quickly?"

"In one gulp."

"You don't do anything halfway, do you?"

"No."

Jeff moved his white coat, picking up his clipboard and making some notes. Kristin spoke up,

"So.. people want to do this? Voluntarily."

"What?" Jeff was still preoccupied with his notes.

"Minimize.. themselves."

Jeff cleared his throat, but didn't say anything.

"What?" Kristin watched his face, noticing slight twitching around his mouth and a tension bunching up in his shoulders. Was he fighting the urge to laugh again, or frown? She couldn't quite tell.

"In most cases, we have found it be... fetish motivated."

"You mean, people do this because it turns them on?"

"In so many words."

She paused, thinking this over. He hadn't looked at her once during this range of questioning.

"Oh. So you're into it."

He placed the clipboard back down, taking a minute before meeting her gaze.

"I'm a scientist. I am interested in the why and the wherefore."

"All men are whatever they claim to be, until their dicks are involved. Then the blood rushes to their nether regions and you all become neanderthals, driven by the need to --" She wrinkled her nose, "Spread your seed, and all that."

"That is notoriously short sighted of you."

"It's just your nature."

"So when your pulse is throbbing in your ears, the blood is pooling in your clitoris and labia, your skin flushes, and you convulse in contractions with the force of your orgasm, you are in complete control of every spontaneous reaction within any given moment?"

His steel gray eyes never wavered from brown ones as he stared her down. She felt the blush creeping up her neck all the way to her ears. She looked away, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

"I suppose we all lose control, in the moment." She conceded.

He smiled at her, and she was caught off guard by how attractive she found him when he loosened up a little. His smile was almost provoking.

"I told you, I'm a scientist. I study all things that interest me with," He paused for emphasis, "intense precision."

She was not some simpering young girl. She straightened her posture and stood up, walking to the edge of the desk and meeting his gaze full on.

"Show me what interests you."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Like I said before. I don't do anything halfway. I'm intrigued. And I think, against your better judgement, you are too. We're two consenting adults. Show me what I'm missing."

"You're very brazen, aren't you?" He paused for the briefest of moments. Then he went about gathering her clothes and placing them in her messenger bag, putting it over his shoulder before he held out his hand to her, "Very well. Come with me, then."

"Where are we going?" She asked as she sat down in his palm.

"If I'm going to show you what you're missing, I'm definitely going to do it somewhere with less cameras. If you have no objections, I'll take you back to my place."

"No objections."

"All right, then." Jeff strode purposefully out of the lab.


End file.
